1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable device for fixing a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
A circuit board ordinarily is fixed to a computer chassis through a plurality of supporting posts. When there is a need to fix another circuit board having a different thickness or other different quality, the supporting posts must be replaced with others. However, in most cases, the supporting posts are integrally formed with the chassis, which makes replacement difficult or even impossible.